Soar
'''Soar '''is a coupling song in Glacial Lollipop's debut single, Courage Type B single. Lyrics |-|English= Haha, yeah "Let's fly! " We are the soarers 3,2,1 !!!! Let's go! - (Na ~Na~ ) (Na ~Na~ ) we are the soarers! (Na ~Na~ ) (Na ~Na~ ) You can do anything as long as you believe in it (Really?) Oh, Oh Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh If you need help just ask anyone else to beside you ( Help along ) Oh, Oh Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh With a strong ambition and an unknown confidence You can do anything as long as you have faith in your hands Spread both hands like they are your wings take a run and don't look back Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Take off to your dreams~ Hey! Don't go back~ Let's go! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Don't stop This is your dreams This is your dreams don't ever go back go higher (Go Higher!) Go on, Go on, Go on You are Soarer Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Take off to your dreams~ Don't let anyone tell you that you're making a mistake instead fly higher (Yeah higher!) Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! We are Soarers (Na ~Na~ ) (Na ~Na~ ) we are the soarers! (Na ~Na~ ) (Na ~Na~ ) We are Soarers Who don't give up their dreams Even if you imagine in real life is not perfect make the most of it and continue on ( Continue on~) (Na,Na,Na,Na,Na) Leave the stupid tragic backstory behind and move on (move on ) With an unknown story and unknown ending What will happen next? In this so-called your story? As if you are flying freely with the gust of wind pushing you further believe in the people who help you get this far Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Continue on your dream! 3,2,1 !!!! Let's go! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Don't stop This is your dreams This is your dreams don't ever go back go higher (Go Higher!) Go on, Go on, Go on You are Soarer Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Take off to your dreams~ Don't let anyone tell you that you're making a mistake instead fly higher (Yeah higher!) Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! We are Soarers Ohhhh~yeah Make the wind my own friend spread my wings as far as I can With a dream, I can do anything Let's soar together, Forever! 3,2,1 ! Fly up! Fly up! Fly up! Don't stop You can do anything as long as you put your mind to it by soaring farther (Oh farther~) So stand up and fly and never go back~ We are soarers Go up! Go up! Go up! No matter where you are always aim higher Go on, Go on, Go on We are soarers (Na ~Na~) (Na ~Na~) We are soarers and we always soar up in the sky Category:Chemmiechum Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Ryuu Barahona Category:Wang Meng Yue Category:Fuyu Aoyama Category:Courage Category:Songs by Chemmiechum